Missing
by mickys411
Summary: The Ghostbusters have gone missing But it turns out they have been kidnapped by two men who seek revenge My first story at it's highest rating which is M just to play it safe
1. Chapter 1

One a typical morning just like any other, a gentleman, who appears to be in his late 30's to early 40's with red hair and beard enters a building.  
A rather large one, a skyscraper to be exact.  
However, this man isn't going to one of the many cubicles that houses inside the building, and certainly not wearing a suit.  
This man, who is dressed in a dark grey pants and matching shirt heads to an elevator, pushed the down arrow button and awaits for the doors to open.  
Once they do, the man enters.  
The elevator leads him to the basement.  
Once the door opens, the man is greet by a gentleman, who appears to be in his late 60's with white hair.  
"Good morning Walter," said the older man.  
"Morning Hal," Walter replies.  
"I got you schedule made up for your task today and don't forget.  
You're training the new guy today."  
"I very well know this Hal.  
When is he coming?"  
"He should be here shortly.  
Anyway, it's been a long night, I gotta get some rest.  
I'll see you both tonight."  
"Very well Hal," spoke Walter as Hal got onto an open elevator to the top floor.

Once Hal left, Walter looked over the itenrary of what needed to be done.  
Just then, he heard a voice.  
"Hello, is anyone here?" said the voice, which was mascuilant sounding.  
Walter turned to see a man, about his age, with balding hair, dressed in similar clothing as him.  
"You must be the new crewman Hal told me about," said Walter.  
"Yes, I'm Jack Hardemyer," said the man.  
"I'm Walter Peck," Walter answered as the two gentlemen shook hands.  
After the interdiction between the two gentlemen was made, Jack and Walter went right to work.

Walter showed Jack where all the equipment, supplies and extra uniforms were located.  
Then went over a few safety rules with him.  
"Say Mr. Peck, you're quite an intelligent man, not that it's any of my business or anything but, how did a man of your status ended up with a littary crappy job like this?" asked Jack.  
"First of all, I thank you for the complaiment, and second this was the only job I can take after my life was ruined by them," Walter replied, with a look of anger on his face.  
"Them who?"  
"The ghostbusters.  
I was on my way of becoming vice CEO of the EPA, but the mayor sided with those fakers and I was fired.  
For years, I've been thinking of a way to get back at them for what they did to me.  
Jack then developed the same look onto his face himself as Walter.  
"The ghostbusters?!  
I want revenge on them to!  
I was assistant to the mayor and was on my way of becoming his personal PA with plans of him running for governor.  
But those jokers cost me my job!," yelled Jack.  
"I had them thrown in jail, but keeping them locked up was proven fruitless," said Walter.  
"I had them shipped off to Bellvue, a lot of good that did."  
A smile appeared onto Walter's face.  
"Now if only I had thought of your solution to begin with.  
You know Mr. Hardemyer, you're quite the brilliant man yourself," he said.  
"Thanks Mr. Peck and you can call me Jack," Jack spoke.  
"It seems as though you and I are not so different after all."  
"Yeah, we have more in common than we realize."  
"What do you say after our shift, I buy you a drink, on me."  
"Thanks Mr. Peck."  
"You can call me Walter."  
The two shook hands and began to laugh.

During the rest of their shift, breaks and later on that night at the bar, Walter and Jack sat in a dark corner booth with their drinks, as they cooked up a scheme.  
The two continued on with their plan the rest of the week.  
In fact, Walter and Jack even told Hal that they would take on more shift, not just for the purpose of gaining hours and extra money, but they needed more time and planning for what they were working on.  
Finally, two weeks later, everything was all set to go.  
"Well, based on our planning and calculations, it looks like we've got it all set and ready to go," said Jack.  
"Splendid.  
The two of us can finally have our revenge on the ghostbusters once and for all," said Walter.  
"They'll be sorry they messed with us."  
"Now, it will be their turn to pay."  
The two started to laugh.

Meanwhile the ghostbusters themselves had been keeping a rather busy schedule.  
Not just on the job of catching ghosts and ghouls of all sorts , but their own personal lives with their families.  
Peter and Danna juggling 3 children, consisting of Oscar age 4 and Peter Jr. and Tabitha age 2 under 4, Ray and Jenny being busy with 3 month old Andrew, Winston and Grace taking care of two sets of twins which were ten year old Jessica and Christopher and 3 month old Rhonda and Gerald, and Egon and Jeanie did their best to keep with Lila, who although was only 2 was quite advance for her age.  
However, on this particular day which was Sunday, everyone had a free day to relax.  
And the plan for that day was to hit the park.  
As the families were getting everything they needed ready, the phone on Jeanie's desk rang.  
"You're got to be kidding me.  
We finally get a day off now this," Peter sighed.  
"Relax Peter, it may not be job," Winston pointed out.  
"Yeah, for all we know it could be a wrong number or a telemarketer," Ray added.  
"Still, we better not take any chances," said Egon.  
Jeanie answered the phone.  
"Ghostbusters, she said, Yes, yes of course."  
Jeanie jotted something down on a piece of paper.  
"They're on their way.  
Yes.  
Goodbye."  
Jeanie hung up the phone with a not so happy look on her face.  
"I take it we have a job?" asked Ray.  
"You take it right.  
In New Jersey," Jeanie replied.  
The team's plan for a perfect day off was over before they started.


	2. Chapter 2

With the news of a change of plans, not one person was too happy about this.  
"You promised Papa Peter," grumbled Oscar.  
"No fair," pouted Peter Jr. and Tabitha at the same time, as part of their twin bit of saying the same words at the same time.  
"Sorry kids, but it's a call and we've got to take it," said Peter, as he knelt down by his kids and step-son, giving them each an apologetic hug.  
He then got up and said to Dana," Sorry, we'll try to get home as fast as we can."  
"I'm not so sure.  
The case is in Trenton NJ and the traffic is pretty rough heading out there  
Plus is also depends on how big the job is," Ray pointed out, looking at the address Jeanie wrote down.  
"Looks like it will be almost evening by the time you get back," said Dana.  
Peter took her hand and said, "I promise I'll make it up next week."  
The two then kiss and Peter got ready to go.

Ray bounced Andrew in his arms and said, "Sorry little guy, but it looks like our day at the park is going to have to wait."  
Andrew just babbled to respond that made Ray laugh.  
"Let's hope that wasn't something colorful," he chuckled.  
Ray kissed the baby's forehead, before handing Andrew over to Jenny and said, "I'm really sorry.  
Hopefully was can try this again next week."  
"Don't worry, I'm not mad.  
We just miss you that's all," said Jenny.  
"Thank you.  
We'll try our best not to be too long," spoke Ray.  
He and Jenny shared a kiss and then got ready to go.

"It stinks that you can't go to the park now Uncle Winston, but you've got a job to do," said Christopher.  
"We can do it another day," Jessica added.  
"Thank you for understanding you two," said Winston, as he gave his niece and nephew a hug.  
"What's more important is that you all get to not just the job but back home safe," said Grace.  
"Not to worry.  
We've done this plenty of times, but we will be careful," Winston said to Grace, before he gave her a kiss, followed by one to Rhonda then Gerald.  
Winston then got himself ready to go.

"You have to work daddy?" asked Lila.  
"I'm afraid so Lila, said Egon as he picked up his daughter and said, Sorry about not taking you to the park."  
"I understand."  
"Hopefully, we'll be able to go next week.  
Deal?"  
"Deal."  
Egon gave his daughter a hug and a kiss and said, "I love you baby girl."  
"I love you to Daddy," said Lila, as she and her father nuzzled their noses together.  
As he handed his daughter to Jeanie, Egon then said to his wife, "I'm really sorry, but what can we do?"  
"I know.  
It's just that you've been so busy and we miss you," said Jeanie.  
"I know, we'll try to get back at a reasonable time.  
Hopefully, it's not a complicated assignment."  
"Just be careful.  
"I love you.  
"I love you two."  
The two then kissed and Egon got ready to go.

The four member team then placed their flightsuits on over their street clothes, which consisted of jeans and T-shirts.  
And instead of backing the back of Ecto-1 with picnic baskets, coolers, cameras and outdoor toys for the kids, the ghostbusters loaded up with their equipment of proton packs, traps ectogoggles and PKE meters.  
They then got themselves into the car and drove out of the firehouse, heading towards their job assignment which was two hours away.

"This is unbelievable, what a way to spend our day off than driving two hours to the middle of nowhere to catch ghosts," said Peter, from the backseat, during the car ride to the location.  
"Trenton, New Jersey is a bigger city than you realize.  
I know it's a bit out of the way but still, it's a job" Ray from the front passenger side pointed out.  
"Ray, are you aware that we've been busy non-stop for days.  
I think we've seen our families at least 2 hours a day each these last few days."  
"I actually I have to agree with Peter on this.  
I feel bad that we left the kids down not taking them to the park," said Winston from the driver's seat.  
"In truth yes, at time our line of work can be selfish, especially now that we're all married and have children," said Egon, who was seated next to Peter in the back.  
"At least your kid took the bad news lightly, mine may not want to speak to me for a day or two.  
And speaking of that on the way back to the city, I may have to stop to get flowers for Dana as she wasn't too thrilled either," said Peter.  
"Which place though, I thought you have accounts at all the floral shops by us?" asked Ray.  
"Ray do me a favor and shut up for the rest of the way."

After driving for sometime, about almost an hour and half, the team made it to their destination.  
"This must be the place," said Winston, getting out of the driver's side.  
The ghostbusters looked around to see where they were and the place for the job.  
Ray once again looked over at the address, then at the location itself.  
Standing before the four of them was a large building that had seen better days.  
"I don't believe it.  
It's the Trenton Psychiatric Hospital," said Ray.  
"What now?" asked Winston.  
"The Trenton Psychiatric Hospital.  
A place that started out as a safe heaven for the mentally ill, turned into a nightmare when Dr. Henry Cotton came on board in 1907.  
He was a brilliant thinker and at first prioritized the safety of the patients.  
However, in 1913 he began using inhuman practices."  
"I've read that as well.  
Preforming unneeded surgeries, pulling out teeth of patients.  
Even though Dr. Cotton died in 1933, his methods were still being used by his protges and successors until the hospital was shut down in the late 1960's," said Egon.  
"Basically it was like shutting down the house of horrors," said Winston.  
"Exactly.  
Rumor has it that the ghosts and sprits of the patients live in these walls," said Ray.  
"Enough with the history lessons.  
We've got a job to do," snapped Peter.  
The ghostbusters then entered the torn apart building.


	3. Chapter 3

In all their years of catching ghosts in abandoned and horrible condition looking places this by far was the worst.  
The interior of peeling walls , stained floors and broken glass, along with seeing rodents and roaches either alive or dead was almost too much for the team to bear.  
They even found themselves gagging a few occasions by the smells of the past mixed with mildew.  
Something that has never happened in their line of work.  
However, despite the appearance of the abandon hospital, and checking every nook and cranny, all readings on the equipment came back clean.  
Egon used a PKE meter to scan every area and said, "I'm not picking up anything."  
"Just as I thought.  
It was obviously a crack call.  
Come on, let's get out of here," said Peter.  
"I'm with you on that Peter.  
This place really gives me the creeps.  
And I've been in the sewers of New York," added Winston.  
"If this place looks horrible now, I hate to see what it looks like after dark."  
Just then, there was a sound of a thunder clap.  
And suddenly, drops of water fell on the team that came in from the open ceiling cracks.  
"Looks like even if we got back to the firehouse in good time, going to the park is still not going to happen with this weather," Winston pointed out.  
"At least things can't get any worse," said Ray. as he and the rest of the team were about to leave  
At that moment, another sound came to the ghostbusters ears.  
A hissing noise to be exact.  
Peter turned to his fellow team member and said, "You had to say something didn't you?  
If now the smells, appearances of rats, roaches and rain weren't bad enough, we've got to deal with snakes."  
"I don't think it's snakes Venkman," said Egon.  
He looked around to see where the source of the sound came from.  
It was at that moment Winston said, "Does anybody else smell something unpleasant?"  
"You know, I thought it was me," said Ray.  
An object came out from a nearby vent.  
"It's smoke.  
The place is burning!  
Let's get out of here!" shouted Peter.  
"Venkman, it's not smoke," said Egon.  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's gas," Ray gasped.  
It was indeed a type of gas that gave off a strong odor.  
The ghostbusters began to start choking and coughing from the increasing of the smoke and scent of the gas.  
It suddenly began to much for the team, as all four of them kneed over before they collapsed to the ground.  
Soon enough, the smoke clear, but the ghostbusters were out cold.  
Just then, two men wearing masks on their faces walked into the room.  
Once the room was fully cleared of the smell and smoke from the gas they removed the masks.  
It was Walter Peck and Jack Haydremyer.  
The two men looked down to the floor to see the knocked out ghostbusters with evil grins on their faces.  
"Phase one of our plan is completed," said Walter.  
"Now for the second part," Jack added.  
"Then we will have our revenge at last."  
"I can't wait to see the looks on their stupid faces when they finally wake up."  
Walter and Jack broke out into laughter.

Back at the firehouse, Dana, Jeanie, Grace and Jenny tried to make the best of the day for the kids.  
Since their dads all had to go to work and that it was now raining, they all had an indoor picnic and played some games.  
When it came time for the infants and toddlers to have their naps, Christopher and Jessica took care of the little ones, while the moms cleaned up.  
"I'm starting to worry about the guys," said Jenny.  
"So am I," Jeanie added.  
"It's the longest they've been away for a job," said Dana.  
"I just hope they didn't get into an accident with this weather," said Grace.  
"Maybe they got stuck in traffic," Jeanie pointed out.  
"Could be.  
And the job was an hour and half away for here," spoke Jenny.  
"Their assignment could also have been more intense," Grace suggested.  
"I also hope they didn't get into trouble," said Dana.  
"Let's hope so."

Ray stir his head a bit, blinked his eyes for a bit and opened them.  
He looked to see his fellow ghostbusters were still out cold.  
"Venkman, Winston, Spengler," Ray called to them.  
The other three teams mates managed to wake-up.  
"Is everyone alright?" Winston asked.  
"I think so.  
What about you Venkman?"  
"I'm a bit hazy, but I think I'll be OK.  
I've had hangovers worse than this.  
Winston, Egon, how are you two?" asked Peter.  
"Very dizzy, massive headache, Winston replied, Must have been from when I hit my head during our collapse."  
"Slight headache, but it will pass  
Though my left wrist is killing me from the fall I took," Egon added.  
"You know, of all the parts of my body to feel sore, my back has the least problems," Peter pointed out.  
"Yeah you think with our packs on we..., said Ray, who suddenly stopped talking, Hey my pack is gone."  
"Same here," Peter added.  
"Mine to," Winston moaned in pain with his head injury.  
"Gentlemen, I hate to be the one to bring bad news in this situation, but our packs have been stolen," said Egon.  
"No, really?  
They didn't just get up and walk away?" asked Peter in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
"This is no joke Venkman.  
If our equipment gets into the wrong hands, it can lead to serious danger."  
"Spengler's right.  
Come on let's get up and look for the packs," spoke Ray.  
However, when the ghostbusters tried to get themselves up, neither one of them could move.  
As it turned out, their wrists and ankles were tied up.  
Winston, who had the most issues with moving, due to his headache said, "Who would do this?"  
Just then, Walter Peck and Jack Haydremyer entered the room.  
"Hello ghostbusters," spoke Walter.  
"How nice of you to drop in," said Jack. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Peck, Haydremyer, we should have known," spoke Egon.  
"I guess evilness does come in pairs," said Ray.  
"Shut up, said Jack, as he kicked Ray in the stomach, before turning to Walter and said, That felt kind of good to do that.  
You should try it yourself."  
Maybe later, if we have to resort to other measures," Walter pointed out.  
"Good point, save the fun for later."  
"What do you want with us?" asked Winston.  
"To get our revenge for you ruining our lives," Walter answered.  
"And to give you guys what you deserve," Jack added.  
"Aw, come on are you two still harping about the past?" asked Peter.  
Walter then grabbed him by the front of his flightsuit and said, "Let me tell you about what happened to my life, after you were released from jail and became heroes.  
I was fired from my job, my wife left me and took our baby son with her!"  
Jack also took a hold of Peter and added, "And after you guys became heroes of the world again.  
The mayor fired me, and my fiancé dumped me!"  
"Hey now don't blame us.  
If anything blame the mayor," said Peter, as he tried to make a joke out of the situation.  
However, it proven to be fruitless, as Peter was pushed to the ground by both Walter and Jack, who tore his flight revealing his black t-shirt.  
"Hey leave him alone," said Winston.  
Jack responded by smacking Winston on the back of the head, causing the ghostbuster to wince in pain.  
Walter then grabbed Egon by his wrists, causing the left one to start throbbing in pain, and pushed his face up against a wall, causing his forehead to start bleeding.  
"What was that for?" Egon asked.  
"I never got a chance to get back at you for what you said about my mother.  
Wonderful woman, she died of a broken heart from what you did to me!"  
Walter threw the ghostbuster to the ground.  
"OK Peck, Haydremyer, you got you anger out on us.  
Now let us go, and we'll forget this ever happened.  
If anyone ask, we'll make it up along the way," said Peter.  
Walter replied to Peter's comment by kicking him in the back.  
"OW!" the ghostbuster cried in pain.  
"You're right that did feel stress reliving," Walter said to Jack.  
"This may not be a time to ask, but what did you do with our equipment?" asked Ray.  
"That's for us to know and you to find out," Jack replied.  
"The two of us are going to go now, but we'll come back and check on you later.  
Maybe," said Walter.  
"And just to make sure you guys don't pull any funny business of escaping, we're going to tie you up tighter."  
Walter and Jack then pulled on the ghostbusters ropes tighter.  
Egon of course felt the pain in his wrist increase from that.  
Afterwards, Jack and Walter left.  
While the rain had stopped, the ghostbusters could see from the openings in the roof that it was getting dark.  
And the only sound they heard was a car pulling away.

Meanwhile, back at the firehouse, the feeling turned from worry to concerned from Jeanie, Dana, Grace and Jenny.  
Though they tried their best to hide it for the sake of the children, deep down, the ghostbusters wives were all nervous wreaks.  
As the little ones were occupied with toys, while Christopher and Jessica kept an eye on them and did an art project , Dana, Jeanie, Grace and Jenny were trying to figure out what to do in the situation.  
"They've been gone almost 5 hours," said Dana.  
"I think it's time we call the police," Grace suggested.  
"That's a good idea," said Jenny.  
Jeanie then headed upstairs to use the phone, as she didn't want to upset the kids by making the call in front of them.  
She dialed the phone to the police station, but not before calling the Ecto mobile first to be sure, despite checking several times already, but didn't get an answer.

Back downstairs, the older children took notice of what was going on.  
"Auntie Grace, when is Uncle Winston coming come?" asked Jessica.  
"He and the guys have been gone a long time," Christopher added.  
Grace had no choice but to tell her niece and nephew the truth.  
She sighed and answered, "Kids, the answer is, we're not sure what happened to the ghostbusters.  
Jeanie came back down to the main level and said, "I've tried the Ecto phone again and again no answer.  
And the police said, even though the guys can't be considered missing, unless it's been 24 hours, they will keep an eye out for them, as well as sent out reports to not just every New York but New Jersey station."  
" "Aunt" Jeanie, are Uncle Winston and the guys really missing?" asked Christopher.  
"I'm afraid so," Jeanie answered.  
"Are the police going to find them?" asked Jessica.  
"They're going to look for them and hopefully find them."  
"Let's hope so," spoke Dana.  
"I just wish there was more we can do," said Jenny, as she was giving baby Andrew a bottle.  
"Maybe there is," said Jeanie.  
"What do you mean?" asked Grace.  
Jeanie said to the two older children, "Christopher, Jessica, can you two keep an eye on the kids?  
I have to make an important phone call.  
"Sure," said Christopher.  
"You can count on us "aunt" Jeanie," Jessica added.  
"Thanks, especially that both Rhonda and Gerald are both due for a feeding," said Grace.  
As Jessica and Christopher fed their cousins and kept an eye on the other children, Jeanie lead Jenny, Grace and Dana back upstairs.  
The four entered Egon's lab, and shut the door.  
Jeanie the dialed the phone, located on the desk.  
She spoke into the reciver, "Hello, yes I'd like to speak to Mayor Lenny Clotch.  
Um, my husband knows him for years.  
Thank you.  
"Hello Mayor Clotch.  
This is Jeanie Spengler, Dr. Egon Spengler's wife.  
Not so good I'm afraid.  
We need your help.  
The ghostbusters have gone missing."


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the abandon hospital, the sun had fully set and the night sky had now appeared.  
The four ghostbusters, who were still tied up and in pain from their injuries, making it unable to move and even keep themselves calm.  
"You know, in all the years we've been busting ghosts, the four of us has been through about every type of dangerous situation, but this by far happens to be the worst," said Ray.  
"You're right, we've also been arrested, placed in a Psych ward against our will, suffered broken bones, you getting hit by a car and then getting addicted to pain pills, my double kidney transplant, but getting kidnapped and being away from our families, who we know are sick to death not knowing what the hell is happening to us is just too much," Peter added.  
"Speaking of multiple injuries, how is everyone holding up? asked Egon.  
"My head is pounding like a thousand jackhammers.  
And it's making me feel so wiped out I can just sleep" Winston answered in pain.  
"It's sounds like you most likely have a concussion, try to stay awake."  
"OK, I'll try."  
"Venkman, Raymond how are the two of you holding up?"  
"I think Peck might had bruised some ribs from when he kicked me in the back earlier, cuz I'm feeling it," Peter answered.  
"I'm holding up.  
What about you Spengler, how's the wrist?" Ray asked.  
"The pain comes and goes.  
I think though I'm feeling more pain emotional than physical," Egon replied.  
"Thinking about the girls?" asked Peter.  
"Yes.  
I can't imagine what Jeanie must be going through now.  
And Lila.."  
Egon felt a lump in his throat.  
"I'm sorry fellas, it hurts too much to talk about it let alone think about it."  
"I understand, I wish I can be with Jenny and Andrew now," Ray chocked back.  
"I'm feeling the same way about Grace and the kids," Winston said with pain in his voice.  
"As with me about Dana and the kids," added Peter, who was sounded rather emotional.  
"We have to stay brave though.  
We can't show weakness to Peck and Haydremyer," spoke Ray.  
"Ray's right.  
If we're weak, Peck and Haydremyer would take advantage," Peter added.  
Despite the night sky, along with the physical and mental pain they were in, the ghostbusters stayed wide awake.

The next morning, Walter and Jack were having breakfast at a nearby diner.  
"Nearly a day since "you know who" disappeared.  
Do you think anyone would take notice?" asked Jack, before having a drink of coffee.  
After having some coffee himself, Walter answered, "In a city like this, somebody can move a fire hydrant or a mailbox and no one would take notice."  
Just then, a voice boom through on the TV in the diner.  
"We interrupt this program to bring you a break news story, said the reporter on the television, We now go live to city hall with an important conference at city hall with Mayor Lenny Clotch.  
All the patrons at the diner, including Jack and Walter, turned their heads to the TV screen, while one of the waiters turned the volume up.  
Within seconds, Mayor Lenny Clotch appeared on the screen, standing at a podium, in front of Gracie Mansion.  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, members of the press, and to all residents of New York City, good morning.  
I have an important announcement to make," the mayor spoke into a microphone.  
Since both Jack and Walter were released from their jobs by the mayor, the two men couldn't have been less interested of what he had to say.  
"Must be another budget crisis," grumbled Jack.  
"Or that the latest subway project is going to take long to complete," Walter added.  
"It is my unfortante task to announce that the ghostbusters have gone missing," the mayor said on the TV.  
Everyone at the diner, with the exception of Walter and Jack went into shock.  
Back on the TV, Mayor Lenny Clotch went on talking.  
"The team was last seen Sunday morning, around 10:30 am yesterday morning leaving for a job in the town and state of Trenton, New Jersey.  
At that moment, a small photo of the ghostbusters appeared on the TV screen, next to the mayor.  
"I was contact yesterday in the later afternoon by their family members on the situation, when the team failed to respond to phone calls.  
And as it may be hard for me to say this, but judging by the situation, it's most likely that the ghostbusters maybe in serious danger."  
Walter and Jack gleefully smiled at hearing the news.  
Mayor Lenny Clotch continued to speak.  
"We have the police in both New York and New Jersey helping us in the search of finding the ghostbusters.  
However, we also depend on you, the citizens of our great city, we need your help.  
If you know the whereabouts of Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz, Dr. Peter Venkman, and Winston Zeddmore, please contact the police right away.  
Their families love them and want them home.  
We will be posting photos around the city, and keeping phone lines open at the police stations in all 5 borrughs, as well as across the state and in New Jersey as well.  
Remember, if you know the whereabouts of the team, please notify your nearest police as soon as possible.  
Thank you."  
Jack looked at Walter and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I do.  
If it looks like we rescued those fakers, it will make us look like the heroes, and we'll get the respect we deserve," Walter replied.  
"Exactly.  
Glad the boss was able to give us a couple of days off as a reward for all the hours we put in."  
Jack then called the waitress over to their table for the check.  
After they paid, Jack and Walter left and headed back to the location where the ghostbusters were kept in hiding.


	6. Chapter 6

There was much activity all over Grace Mansion, both inside and out.  
Staff members were running phone lines, checking over maps and taking over the situation of the missing ghostbusters.  
While all this was going on, Grace, Jenny, Jeanie and Dana were seated in the mayor's office.  
"Mayor Clotch, we can't thank you enough for all your help in finding the guys," said Jeanie.  
"We all a great debt to the ghostbusters for all they do for the city.  
And please it's Lenny," said the mayor.  
"Lenny, we appreciate everything, the most important thing is that we find Peter, Ray, Egon and Winston safe and sound," said Dana.  
"Don't worry we will.  
We're doing everything in our power to find them."  
"Right now all we can to is hope and pray that they're safe," said Grace.  
"And for them to come home," Jenny added.  
"I know they'll be OK.  
The ghostbusters are tough like all New Yorkers," said Mayor Lenny, trying to keep the mood positive.

Back at the abandon hospital, Ray, for some reason or another was able to shut his eyes.  
His slumber however was ended by the sound of what appeared to be a car.  
Ray took notice of his fellow ghostbusters, who were out cold as well.  
"Fellas, guys, wake up," he said in a scratchy voice, as Walter and Jack had denied the team of any food and water.  
Peter responded as did Egon, while Winston was very much out of it at this point.  
"The room..spinning," he said.  
"I hate to say this, but sounds like Winston is getting worse," said Peter.  
"Raymond, what are you doing?" Egon asked, when he noticed Ray kept pushing his upper body in an up and down position.  
"I'm trying to free my hands, so I can get you guys out," Ray answered.  
It might have taken him some time, but eventually, Ray got his hands free.  
"Yes!"  
"Great going Ray," said Peter.  
Now that he was able to move his arms and hands, Ray reached into his flightsuit pocket to get his army knife out to free his team mates, but not before cutting the ropes off his ankles.  
At that moment, Jack and Walter entered.  
"What the hell is this?" snapped Walter.  
"How did you get yourself free?" added Walter.  
"I was once a boy scout, so I learned a lot about.." said Ray, who was cut off, as Walter pushed him to the ground and kicked him in the shoulder.  
"Leave him alone!" Peter shouted, before letting out a dry cough, due to a lack of water.  
"Shut up!" shouted Jack, as he kicked the ghostbuster in the back with a hard swift.  
"AHH!" Peter shouted.  
"Walter, Jack, this has gone on far enough!  
You have to let us out of here, Winston needs to get to a hospital!" Egon yelled.  
"That's enough out of you!" screamed Walter.  
He then grabbed Egon by the back of his flightsuit, along with his injured wrist, causing him to grit the pain through his teeth, and as he did the day before, pushed him up against a wall, this time even harder, not just knocking the glasses off his face, but increasing the gash on his face by size and blood began to drip once again.  
Egon keened to the ground.  
Luckily, he was able to find his somewhat mangled glasses and placed them back on.  
Jack then grabbed a barely awake Winston by the back of his head and said, "You don't look so good pal.  
How about a nice punch?"  
Just as he was about to hit the ghostbusters in the stomach, Jack suddenly stopped.  
The room began to shake.  
"What the blazes?" asked Walter.  
"What the hell's going on here?  
What's happening?" Jack added.  
A bright glowing shone in the room.  
Suddenly, a cascade of ghosts appeared.  
Jack and Walter began to panic at the sight of all the ghouls.  
"Unbelievable, these must be the spirits all the patients," said Ray.  
Walter and Jack crowed the ghostbusters.  
"Please, make them go away!" screamed Jack.  
"Do something!" added Walter.  
"Only if you tell us where the equipment is located," said Ray.  
"Two rooms down the hall and hurry up!" shouted Jack.  
"Get a move on!" Walter almost demanded.  
"You didn't say please," Peter joked, referring to the first time he met Walter when asked to see the containment unit.  
"Venkman!" Ray and Egon shouted at once.  
"OK but first you've got to untie us," said Peter.  
"Alright anything," said Jack as he and Walter freed the rest of the team from the ropes around their hands, wrists and ankles.  
Even though the ropes were off him, Winston was too weak to move.  
"Go on..without me," he said.  
"Not on our watch," spoke Peter.  
"Four ghostbusters in four ghostbusters out," said Ray as he and Egon, lifted their extremely injured friend and fellow ghostbuster off the ground.  
Despite their weak conditions, the ghostbusters made it out of the room and managed to retrive their equipment, which was stored in a pile, in the middle of the floor.  
"Let's hope this stuff works, who knows what those creeps did to it," said Peter, who then left out a painful yell as he placed his proton pack onto his back.  
Ray had issues as well getting his pack on, as his shoulder was killing him, and Egon had trouble gripping his proton wand with his injured wrist, with the pain now going into his fingers.  
And though he wanted to help his fellow ghostbusters, Winston was told to set this one out as he was too injured.  
When the team returned, Walter and Jack were surrounded by the ghosts.  
"Maybe we should just leave them there," Peter suggested.  
"It would only lower us to their level," Egon pointed out.  
"Jack Walter, step back carefully!" Ray called out to the two men.  
Jack and Walter respond and carefully crawled away for the ghouls.  
The ghostbusters then got down to work.


	7. Chapter 7

With all the pain from their injuries, the team was still able to capture all the ghosts.  
Even Winston was able to help out a bit by, pounding the traps open with his fists.  
Meanwhile, all Jack and Walter did was watch.  
"I think we've got them all," said Ray, when the last spirit was trapped.  
Just then another glowing beam of light appeared.  
This time, unlike the pervious ghosts, this was a much larger, more powerful looking one.  
"It's the ghost of Dr. Henry Cotton!" shouted Ray.  
Dr. Cotton's figure was of a full torso appreation, and appeared in human form, like the time of their battle with Vigo.  
The scales on the PKE meters were so high, it caused them to start smoking.  
The three ghostbusters tried to fit off the ghost, but the spirit proved to be too powerful for them and used his "energy" to knock the already injured ghostbusters to the ground.  
"He's too strong for us," Egon spoke.  
"No, we're too weak for him," Peter pointed out.  
Winston mustered his strength, pushed himself up, and placed his pack on.  
"Winston, what are you doing?  
Are you crazy?"asked Ray.  
"You're my team,... we're all in this... together," Winston answered.  
The four ghostbusters managed to get themselves up and fired at the life-like spirit.  
"It still not working!" shouted Ray.  
"We need to set our pack to full power!" Egon called out over the chaos.  
"That may destroy the...building and..us to," Winston pointed out, feeling in a very much weak state.  
"It maybe are only choice."  
Peter turned to Jack and Walter and shouted, "Hey Peck, Haydremyer, hope you two brought plenty of sunscreen, because it's about to get hot in here!"  
Once the packs were turned up, the team shot at the ghostly doctor.  
"It's working!  
He's weakening!" exclaimed Ray.  
"AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the spirit.  
"Get a trap ready!" shouted Egon.  
"I'm on it!" Peter replied, as he slid a trap under the ghoul and stomped it out with all of his might.  
The ghost of the evil doctor was sucked right into the trap, before it was sealed tight.  
"We did," said a very exhausted Ray.  
"We got him," added Winston.  
Between what had happened to them in the last 24 hours and now fighting off ghosts including a very high number human like appreation, the ghostbusters collapsed to the ground and were out cold.

At that moment, Jack and Walter appeared from behind some toppled furniture and looked down at the ghostbusters.  
"Now's our opportunity," said Jack.  
"Right, we'll just take the equipment and make it look like we're the heroes," added Walter.  
"How about them?"  
"We'll think of something."  
Just then, a voice called out to them.  
"This is the police!  
We have you surrounded!" called the voice.  
Within seconds, a total of six police officers barraged into the room.  
"You two, up against the wall now!" one officer shouted to Walter and Jack.  
The two men stepped away from the ghostbusters and did what the officer told them to do.  
While two of the officers handled Walter and Jack, the other four policemen took care of the team, who had woken up from the commotion.  
"Are you four the ghostbusters?" an officer asked.  
The team respond by nodding their heads as way of saying yes.  
"Everything's going to be fine now.  
You're safe."  
As the police helped the team off the ground, Winston, who was drifting in and out of an almost sleep-like state asked, "What..what's happening?"  
"It's over Winston," Ray replied.  
"What's over?"  
"The nightmare," Peter answered.  
"We're getting out of here," Egon added.

Once the ghostbusters made their way outside the abandon hospital, with help from the police, the team felt the warm sun on their faces.  
While many took that feeling for granted, the four member team embraced.  
As the team was only trapped for almost two days, it felt longer to them.  
Their days of imprisonment and torture had came to an end.  
"Thank you," the ghostbusters mouthed to the officers, as the four were too overcome with emotion to speak.  
Since Winston was in the worse condition of the team, he was placed onto a stretcher and loaded into a waiting ambulance, but not before Ray gave him a hand in removing his pack.  
And while the other ghostbusters assured the officers they were well enough to drive, the one police advised them to not to as a precaution, and not to worry about anything, as the officers had everything taken care.  
Once the three removed their equipment and placed it into Ecto-1, Ray got into the ambulance with Winston, while Peter and Egon were placed into another one.

Meanwhile, back in the city of New York, Grace, Jeanie, Dana and Jeanie were back at Gracie Mansion.  
Despite the situation, Jessica and Christopher went to school, at the suggestion of Grace to keep their minds occupied, while the four had left the infants and toddlers home with babysitters, as they didn't want to upset them with the situation.  
Just then the phone on the mayor's desk rang.  
Mayor Lenny Clotch nodded his head at the chief of police to answer it.  
"Hello, the police chief answered, once he picked up the phone, Yes he is."  
The officer turned to the mayor and said, "You better take this sir."  
Mayor Lenny Clotch thanked the chief as he took the phone and said, "Hello.  
Yes this is him.  
You have?  
When?  
Where are they?  
How are they?  
Yes, yes of course.  
Their families are here yes.  
I'll tell them then I'll get a press conference on the way.  
Thank you, you don't know how much this mean.  
Thank you again.  
Good-bye."  
Once he hung up the phone, Mayor Lenny Clotch turned to Jeanie, Grace, Jenny, Dana, along with several members of the police department and his staff with a huge smile on his face.  
"The ghostbusters have been found and they are safe! he shouted, They are being treated at Trenton Hospital."  
Everyone in the room cheered and congradulated the mayor on a job well done.  
The ghostbusters wives, who were now crying tears of relief and joy each took turns hugging, and thanking the mayor for all the hard work in finding their husbands. 


	8. Chapter 8

Once the news have been confirmed that the ghostbusters have been found, mayor Lenny Clotch was set to give a press conference to tell the residents of New York that their beloved heroes were found and safe.  
The meanwhile, Jeanie, Grace, Jenny and Dana each got in touch with the babysitters to let them know what was going on, and that the mayor was to give them a ride to the hospital via limo to visit their husbands.  
Not to mention, pick up Ecto-1, which was being held at an impound lot for safety.

It might have taken nearly 2 hours to get to Trenton, but it felt like eternity for Dana, Jeanie, Grace and Jenny during the ride over to the hospital.  
Once they arrived, the woman were greeted by a nurse at the front desk.  
"Good afternoon, may I help?" asked the nurse, who was a woman in her mid 40's.  
"We're here to see the ghostbusters," Dana answered.  
"Wait here, I'll call for the doctor."  
"Thank you," spoke Grace.  
Within minutes, the doctor, a man in his late 40's appeared at the front desk.  
"Mrs. Spengler, Mrs. Stantz, Mrs. Venkman, Mrs. Zeddmore.  
I'm Doctor Victor Houser, I'm handling your husbands' cases," said the doctor.  
After introductions were exchanged, Jeanie asked, "How are they?"  
Dr. Houser explained the conditions of all four ghostbusters and how they were doing currently.  
According to the examinations and tests the medical staff had done once they arrived, the team suffered from sever dehydration, and were on IV to get fluids and nutrients back into their bodies.  
He then rated the ghostbusters injuries from minor to serious.  
Ray was the least injured of the four with a sprained shoulder, along with some internal bruising,next was Peter, who had four cracked ribs, plus pain and bruising on his back,followed by Egon who not only needed stiches from a large gash in his forehead, but had a fracture in his left wrist and two broken fingers (his ring and pinky) and Winston suffered a concussion along with a sprained right knee.  
And all four ghostbusters were placed in a private room, where they are currently resting.  
Jeanie, Dana, Grace and Jenny were both concerned and relief at the same time.  
"Can we go see them?" asked Grace.  
"Yes, follow me," Dr. Houser answered, as he lead the women to the room.  
Once they arrived, Dr. Houser opened the door, and he along with the ghostbusters wives walked in, to see their husbands appeared to be sleeping.  
"I'll give you all some privacy," said Dr. Houser, as he stepped out of the room.  
"Thank you doctor," spoke Dana.

Dana quietly walked up to Peter's bed, and brushed her lips on his forehead, causing him to stir.  
He opened his eyes, sat himself up and looked to see his wife standing there.  
"Hi," Peter said in a weak voice.  
"Hi," Dana answered back.  
"Am I in heaven?"  
"No, you're very much alive.  
You and the guys.  
How do you feel?"  
"A lot better now that you're here."  
"I heard it was Walter Peck and Jack Haydremyer who did this."  
"Yes.  
Dana, I've been through a lot of horrible situations in my life, but that for was the worse.  
And it wasn't so much having us being kidnapped, it was that of being away from you and the kids.  
Thinking I would never see...either of you again."  
Peter started to cry.  
Dana wrapped her arms around him and said, "It's over now Peter.  
You're safe.  
And you'll be home so with the kids and I."  
"Sorry," Peter choked.  
"It's OK.  
You've been through so much, but you made it," said Dana.  
"I can't wait to get out of here to be with you and the kids again.  
I love you so much."  
"I love you to Peter."  
Peter and Dana then shared a kiss.

Jeanie carefully approached Egon's bed, and ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to flicker his eyes open.  
Even though Egon didn't have on his glasses, he knew right away it was Jeanie, as he picked up the scent on her skin  
"Hi," Egon said in a tired voice as he took his wife's hand, rubbing his thumb on her fingers.  
"Hello my love, said Jeanie, How are you feeling?"  
"Sore, but I've had worse.  
Actually, come to think of it, this tops it as worse than anything else, Egon answered as he lifted himself up staright, I've had broken bones, sprains, almost had my appendix burst inside me, nearly blew myself up, but what happened these last days were by for unimaginable.  
All I could think about was you and Lila because what if..what it.."  
Egon couldn't finish what he had to say, as he broke down crying.  
Jeanie held him tight and said, "Shhh, it's OK now.  
You're safe, and soon you'll be back at home with us."  
"I know it sound rather childish of me to say this, but I just want to go home now.  
Put all this misery behind me.  
To be with you, hold you, wake up next to you, spend time with our little girl, play with her, tuck her in bed, kiss her good-night."  
More tears fell from Egon's eyes and he started to sobbed.  
Jeanie rubbed her husband's back and said, "You will.  
The most important thing is for you to get better."  
Too emotional to speak, Egon nodded his head and mouthed, "OK."  
Once Egon was able to pull himself together, by taking a few deep breaths, he then took a hold of Jeanie's hand and said, "I love you so much."  
"I love you to Egon," Jeanie answered, before the two of them shared a kiss.

After walking up softly to Ray's bed, Jenny rubbed his non-injured shoulder, which caused him to open his eyes.  
"Hey there sleepy head," Jenny spoke.  
"Am I dreaming or is it really you?" Ray asked.  
"It's real.  
How's the shoulder?  
"Hurts like hell.  
Actually, I take that back, the pain in my shoulder is just pain, what the guys and I went through was hell.  
Jenny, what Peck and Haydremyer did to us is too painful for any of us to talk about.  
Not now anyway."  
Ray carefully lifted his upper body with some help from Jenny and continued to speak, "The torture those two bastards put us through, I wouldn't wish it on my own worst enemy.  
There was something that kept me going."  
"What was it?" Jenny asked.  
Thinking of you and Andrew.  
He needs his father, and I want to be there for him.  
Play catch with him, teach him how to drive a car, see him graduate, watch him get marry and have kids of his own."  
Ray began to sniffle.  
"I'm sorry," he said, with a cracking voice.  
Jenny took his hand and said, "There's nothing to be sorry for Ray, you went through so much, but now it's over, you're safe and you'll get to come home soon."  
"I can't wait to come home and be with the two of you again.  
I love you so much Jenny."  
"I love you to Ray," said Jenny.

Once Grace made her way to quietly to Winston's bed, she took his hand and squeezed it.  
That triggered a respond for Winston to slowly open his eyes and look to see his wife standing beside him.  
"You're...You're here," Winston said in a rather tired sounding voice.  
"Yes, I am, Grace replied softly, How are you doing?"  
"In pain, but seeing you makes me forget about it."  
Winston tried to lift his head up, but Grace stopped him.  
"Try not to move so much, you have a concussion," Grace warned her husband.  
"Alright then," said Winston.  
Grace took notice of Winston's face.  
"Are you OK?" she asked.  
"Other than my head yes.  
I'm just thinking about something," he answered.  
What are you thinking about?"  
"Just how lucky the guys and I were able to get out of there.  
I know it was only for a day, but let me tell you it was pure hell.  
Even my days in the service weren't that nightmarish.  
The one thing that kept me going was praying that I would get out and return to you and the kids.  
I don't know what would have happened to you all if I didn't survive," said Winston with a crack in his voice.  
Grace took another squeeze of his hand and said, "You and the guys made it, and you'll be home with us soon."  
Winston took a few deep breaths to collect himself together.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"No need to apologize, you've been through enough," said Grace.  
"Thank you, I love you."  
"I love you to."  
Winston and Grace shared a small but lovely kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The ghostbusters remained in the hospital until almost the end of the week, in order to recuperate from their injures.  
Actually, Ray, Peter and Egon were approve for discharge after two days, but they stayed for the sake of Winston, as he needed longer time to recover.  
"As we've said before, four ghostbusters in, four ghostbusters out, Ray reminded.  
One Thursday evening, Dr. Houser announced that all four ghostbusters can leave the hospital the following day.  
The news brought smiles to the teams' faces.

The next day, Jeanie, Dana, Grace and Jenny returned to the hospital in the early morning hours to pick up their husbands, who greeted them with holding them in their arms.  
Mayor Lenny Clotch , who not only paid for the ghostbusters stay at the hospital, as provided a car for the wives to pick the team up.  
As a way of making sure the team had privacy and time to be with their families, the mayor did not release any information to the press on the ghostbusters leaving the hospital, only told that the team was resting and will be given updates in the on-coming days.  
During the ride home, the ghostbusters themselves, who had their injures banged up, and given fresh changes of clothes, along with a replacement pair of glasses for Egon, couldn't wait to get home and see their kids.

It was a mixture of emotions for the team when they arrived at the firehouse.  
"Oh crap!" shouted Ray.  
"What's wrong?" asked Jenny.  
"We had traps full of ghosts!"  
"Don't worry, we emptied them in the containment unit."  
Ray and the rest of the team remembered that they trained Dana, Jeanie, Grace and Jenny to use the equipment in case of they needed extra hands on the job.  
Once the car stopped the eight of them got out and entered the firehouse.  
The team was greeted by their nine children.

"Uncle Winston!" shouted Christopher and Jessica, who wanted to take the day off of school to greet him.  
The two kids rushed to Winston, and wrapped their arms around him for a giant hug.  
Winston wrapped each arm around his niece and nephew as he said, "I miss you both so much."  
He then looked up to see Grace's parents, each holding a twin.  
Grace, Winston, Christopher and Jessica made their way to a nearby couch, followed by Grace's parents Tony and Sandy who then placed Rhonda and Gerald into Winston's arms.  
The infants smiled and babbled at the sight of their father.  
"I never thought I hold you two again," said Winston with a crack in his voice, as he gave his son and daughter each a kiss at the top of their heads.  
"This truly is a miracle," said Sandy.  
"It sure is," Tony added.  
For the first time in days, Winston felt wonderful.

Ray approached Jenny's mother Marsha, who had Andrew in her arms, as she gave the infant to him.  
"Hi little guy.  
Daddy missed you so much," said Ray, with full emotion as he spoke to his son.  
Despite having his sore shoulder, in a sling, Ray held the baby in his arms, and kissed his forehead.  
Baby Andrew babbled and gave Ray a big toothless smile.  
Looking into his son's eyes, caused Ray to get tears in his own.  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to put him down for awhile," he said.  
"That's OK, you can hold Andrew as long as you want now," spoke Jenny.  
Ray bounced Andrew in his arms a bit, causing the baby to giggle.  
Andrew then snuggled himself next to Ray's chest.  
While he did want to see Andrew grow-up, Ray secretly wished he could freeze this moment of time.  
For the first time in days, Ray was happy.

"Daddy!" Lila called out, releasing her hand from Jeanie's mother Lois and rushing to Egon.  
Egon, who despite wearing a brace on his wrist and two bandaged fingers picked up his daughter for a massive hug as he held her and said, "My baby girl!" before the two nuzzled their noses together.  
"I missed you Daddy."  
"I missed you to Lila."  
At that moment, Egon started to cry.  
"Daddy, why are you crying?" asked Lila.  
"Because, I'm so happy to see you," Egon wept.  
"Don't cry daddy, you're home now and I love you."  
"I love you to Lila, my sweet baby girl."  
Egon then planted kisses onto Lila's face, causing the child to break out into giggles.  
For the first time in days, even through his tears, Egon couldn't stop smiling.

As Peter made his way to Oscar, Peter Jr. and Tabitha, the three toddlers raced from Dana's parents, to their father, almost knocking him to the ground.  
"Kids, be careful with Daddy, he just got out of the hospital," Dana reminded the children.  
"It's OK Dana, I don't mind at all," said Peter, as he knelt down to the floor.  
He grabbed his son, daughter and step-son for a giant hug and giving each one of them a kiss on their foreheads.  
"I missed you guys so much," whispered Peter, who was on the verge of tears, as he held the kids close to him.  
"Missed you daddy," said Tabitha.  
"Me to," Peter Jr. added.  
"We're happy you're back Papa," said Oscar.  
"Me to guys, me to," Peter chocked back tears.  
Dana knelt down by her children and her husband, as she wrapped her arms around him.  
For the first time in days, Peter felt like the luckiest man alive.

A few days later, the ghostbusters were face-to-face with their kidnappers once again, this time in a courthouse.  
Walter Peck and Jack Haydemyer were on trial.  
Each of the ghostbusters had to give their story to the judge and the jury of their ordeal.  
Doctor Houser was also at the trial as well, showing photos of the teams' injuries, and explaining just how bad of shape they were in when they arrived at the hospital.  
It wasn't easy for the ghostbusters themselves recounting the nightmare they went through.  
Ray had a terrible panic attack as he recounted what happened to him and his teammates, Peter broke down crying hysterically while giving his side of the story, Winston shook and stammered looking at Walter and Jack as he spoke to the judge, and while he was able to give his side in the court without any issues, when the judge called for recess, Egon spent that time in the men's room vomiting from nerves.  
When court ended for the day, the team left the courthouse, returning to their homes, feeling worn out and tired.  
None of them couldn't eat or sleeping thinking about what had happened to them and the trial.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, the big day had come.  
It was the day the jury was going to give the verdict.  
Grace, Jeanie, Jenny and Dana accompanied their husbands to the courthouse.  
The ghostbusters, their wives, Walter, Jack, and just about everyone in the room, waited with baited breath to see what the outcome was going to be.

As the jury, a total of six men and six women sat back on their bench, the judge asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"  
"Yes your honor," a woman answered.  
A gentleman who was seated next to her read on a sheet of paper, "We the jury find Mr. Walter Thomas Peck and Mr. Jonathan "Jack" Marshall Haydremyer guilty."  
No one was shocked by the outcome.  
"Very well then," the judge spoke.  
He called up Walter and Jack to give them their punishments.  
The two men were found guilty of their crimes of four counts on both kidnapping and assult and battery and attempted man slaughter.  
Jack and Walter were sentenced to thirty years each, with no chance of parole.  
And with that, the judge slammed his gavel down.  
Two officers approached Jack and Walter, placed handcuffs onto their wrists and escorted them out of the courtroom.  
Making appearances of those who waited on the verdict, were Walter's ex-wife and Jack's former fiancé.  
Both women gave the men disapproving looks as Walter and Jack hung their heads as they walked out, followed by the judge, the jury, everyone else who was part of the trial and those who sat in.

Meanwhile, Jeanie, Dana, Grace and Jenny couldn't be more happier hearing the news.  
As they met their husbands to congradulate them on the outcome of the verdict, to their surprise the ghostbusters weren't smiling, cheering, or giving each other high fives, instead they were crying.  
Jenny wrapped her arms around Ray, who wept as he had his head down on a table, Grace hugged Winston, as he cried, Peter grabbed onto Dana as tears rolled down his face, and Egon who's legs gave out was on the ground sobbing into Jeanie's arms.  
Though the mayor had planned on the team to give a press conference and speech after the verdict was given, a request was made by their wives to hold off, as it was too much for the ghostbusters to take at that moment.  
What had happened to the ghostbusters and the trial really took a toll onto the team.  
While they were happy to be home with families, Jeanie, Grace, Dana and Jenny noticed a change in their husbands.  
Ray, Peter, Winston and Egon felt very on edge, and withdrawn from even their love ones.  
Not to mention the four of them nearly jumped and panic every time the phone rang.  
Their tempers have also changed, that at times the slightest thing would set them off.  
Winston snapped at Jessica and Christopher to put their skates away after he nearly tripped over them, Ray had to leave his place when Andrew, who had a bad case of colic wouldn't stop crying, and was very close to screaming at his baby son, Peter yelled at Oscar, when he accidently spilled a cup of juice on the kitchen table, and Egon found himself scolding Lila for playing with her toy phone too loudly and even took the item away, leaving the child feeling not upset but confused.  
The ghostbusters even found themselves getting angry easily when ever they had disagreements with their wives as well.  
It was enough that made their own children cautious to be around them.  
The ghostbusters indeed needed help.

The team all decided to get themselves in patient counsoling and care at Bellevue Hospital.  
Thankfully, the ghostbusters were able to get to the hospital without being haunted by the press, which would have send them off in a panic or anger spell.  
While this also meant being away from their families once more, but Ray, Peter, Egon and Winston told their children this was a way for them to get better.  
And while as much as they hated being away from their husbands once more, Jeanie, Dana, Grace and Jenny told the ghostbusters that they were doing the right thing of getting help for their problems.  
The first night wasn't easy on the team, as the four of them didn't eat much during meal times, kept to themselves during activity hours, and cried themselves to sleep that night, at the thought of being away from their loved ones once again.  
However, the ghostbusters knew they had to get better.  
Each one of them had individual sessions as well as group threapy.  
All four of them of them were diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, as a result of the kidnapping and torture that happened to the team.  
During the session, the ghostbusters poured their hearts out what has been happening to them and how terrible they've been feeling since the kidnapping and the trial.  
Along with lashing out at their families.  
The doctor, a woman in her early 50's was very attentive and sympathetic for the team.  
"Gentlemen, there are no words to express except for how sorry I am for what you've been through.  
The withdrawing, lack of appitite, along with sleep and irritable behavior, crying fits, these are all connected to your condition.  
While there is no cure for PTSD, with help, you can control your symptoms, the doctor explained, There are may treatmeant options of therapy, breathing exercises, and even medications.  
None of the ghostbusters wanted to be placed on medication of any kind, especially Ray, who had become addicted to pain pills, after his accident, when he was hit by a car awhile back, and Winston after his cousin who overdosed.  
The doctor suggested then to just stick with therapy and breathing exercises, which the team was fully committed to doing.  
No matter how long it was going to take them, the ghostbusters wanted to get better.  
Not just for themselves, but their families as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Within a few days into their stay, the ghostbusters were allow to have visitors come to see them.  
Only Jeanie, Dana, Grace and Jenny came, as they felt the children were too young to come to the hospital.  
Each of the team members wives gave updates on what was going on.  
Dana told Peter that he ex-husband was in town with his wife and family, so Oscar has been spending time with them and her parents are still at the house, taking care of Peter Jr. and Tabitha, who are doing well.  
Grace said to Winston that her parents are still at their place helping with errands and that Jessica and Christopher have been a big help with Rhonda and Gerald, who had learned to roll over and maybe crawling soon, along with taking on extra chores.  
Jenny told Ray that her Mother came in to help her with Andrew, who keeps them both smiling, while she worked at the bookstore.  
Jeanie said to Egon that her Mother was still staying at the firehouse, and other than Lila having a small cold, things have been quiet.  
Peter and Ray were glad things were going well, though Winston felt terrible thinking he was missing his children's milestones and Egon was slightly heartbroken that he couldn't be home to take care of his sick daughter.  
The ghostbusters were now determined more to get well fast.

Thankfully, before the next week began, the doctor was pleased by how much progress the team had made.  
Though they still hade some hurdles, they will countinue treatment with out patient counsoling sessions, which the ghostbusters understood with.  
Other than that, they were now able to leave and return to their homes and families.  
The ghostbusters were quite happy to hear the news.  
The next day, the four ghostbusters were discharged from the hospital and were picked up by their wives.  
As they did when they returned home from their injuries, the team was once again greeted by their families.  
However, this time they were cautious by how the team would react.

As he and Grace slowly approached, his in-laws, Jessica, Christopher, Rhonda and Gerald slowly, Winston sighed and said, "I'm sorry everyone for the way I behaved.  
I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me.  
If not, I'll understand."  
"We know you're not well uncle Winston and you didn't really mean to yell at us," said Christopher.  
"We love you uncle Winston and we do forgive you," Jessica added.  
"We'll be here for you every step of the way," said Grace, taking her husband's hand.  
"You have our support," spoke Sandy.  
"That's what family is for," Tony pointed out, while he and his wife each held a twin.  
"Thank you.  
Thank you so much everyone," Winston said in a whisper, as he was about to cry.  
"As it said in our vows for better or worse, and we promised to stick together during those times," said Grace, as the two took each others hands.  
Winston, who had tears in his eyes, held his wife for a hug and shared a kiss with her.  
Jessica and Christopher wrapped their arms around Winston as well.  
Once he released himself from Grace, she asked Winston, "How do you feel now?"  
"Not great, but I'm getting there.  
I'm going to make it my goal to get myself fully well again not just for me but those I love and care about," Winston answered.  
He looked at his baby son and daughter, gave them each a kiss on the forehead and said, "I promise."

Ray, along with Jenny by his side made his mother-in-law Marsha, who was holding Andrew in her arms.  
"Someone missed you a lot," said Marsha.  
She then carefully placed Andrew into Ray's arms.  
He looked at his son and said, "Hey little guy.  
I missed you."  
Ray held Andrew in his arms and kissed his forehead.  
At that moment, Andrew started to get fussy and began to cry.  
"He's still rather colicy," Marsha explained.  
Jenny was concerned how Ray would react to his crying son.  
But unlike the last time of giving the baby to Jenny and raced out of the house, Ray bounced Andrew in his arms followed by a tickle on the stomach and under the chin.  
Andrew's cries turned to giggles and a big toothless smile.  
"Daddy knows what makes you laugh," Ray spoke to Andrew.  
Once Andrew had curled himself into his father's arms, Ray looked at Jenny and Marsha with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm very sorry for everything I've said and done."  
Jenny placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and said, "Ray, No words can describe what you and the guys went through.  
And I know it's been hard, but I promise to be here for you and will always love you."  
"Thank you Jenny, and I love you to," whispered Ray.  
With holding Andrew in one arm, Ray wrapped his free arm around Jenny and the two shared a kiss.

Dana helped lead Peter to Ward, Alice, Oscar, Peter Jr. and Tabitha.  
He then gulped and began to speak.  
"Listen, what has been going on with me was no excuse for me to behave the way I did to everyone.  
You are my family and I love you dearly.  
What I hope is that you can forgive for the pain.  
If not I'll understand."  
"Of course we forgive you Peter," said Alice.  
"It takes a lot of guts to admit on making mistakes son, but you're man enough to do so," Ward added.  
Peter had tears in his eyes hearing those words.  
He then turned to Dana and chocked, "Do you forgive me Dana?  
I know I've done horrible things in the past, but this by far was the worse."  
Dana took her husband's hands in hers and said, "Peter, you've saved me so many times.  
It's now my turn to save yours.  
I love you."  
"I love you to."  
The two embraced and shared a kiss.  
"I guess I'll take that as a yes," Peter said with a slight chuckle.  
He knelt down by his son, daughter and step-son and asked, "How about you three?"  
You forgive papa?"  
Oscar, Peter Jr. and Tabitha responded by lunching on to Peter for a massive hug.

Lois told Jeanie and Egon that Lila was upstairs in her room, taking a nap to rest out her cold and that's where the three headed, but not before a quick stop at the lab.  
Egon gingerly opened the door to find his daughter sleep in bed.  
He quietly entered the room, made his way to the bed, stroked her hair and softly planted a kiss on her forehead.  
Lila flickered her eyes opened to see her father, causing her to exclaim, "Daddy!"  
She sat up on her bed, and wrapped her arms around Egon's neck for a hug.  
"Baby girl, I missed you so much.  
How are feeling?" Egon asked.  
"I'm feeling better now that you're home," Lila answered, with a slight sniffle and nasal sound in her voice.  
"Feels good to be home."  
Egon then handed an item to Lila, which happened to be the toy phone he took away from her and placed it in his lab.  
"I'm sorry I got mad at you Lila and took this away from you," he said, giving her back the toy.  
"That's OK Daddy, I know you didn't mean it and I rather have you home than have any toy in the world," Lila replied.  
Touched by those words, Egon's eyes filled with tears and said as her held his daughter and said, " Lila that means so much to me to hear that.  
I love you so much baby girl."  
"I love you to Daddy," Lila replied, as she and her father nuzzled their noses together, then snuggled into his chest.  
Egon turned to Jeanie, standing in the doorway, as tears streamed down his face, "I hope you can forgive me what I've done."  
"I do," Jeanie whispered back, as she entered the room and held her husband tight giving him a kiss on his forehead.

The ghostbusters still had a long way to go with their recovery.  
But with help, support, ad love from their families, they know things will be OK.

The End


End file.
